Sisters
by WolfRune20855
Summary: "Rita Santos considered herself to be a very patient person. She could put up with a lot of different kinds of shenanigans and trouble making, after all, she was a principal. However, there came a time when Rita Santos's patience wore thin, and right now was one of those times." One shot featuring Rita and the Sertori sisters.
Rita Santos considered herself to be a very patient person. She could put up with a lot of different kinds of shenanigans and trouble making, after all, she was a principal. However, there came a time when Rita Santos's patience wore thin, and right now was one of those times.

She looked at the girl sitting across from her texting on her phone. Kimberly Sertori was a natural trouble maker. She was the youngest child in her family, with a brilliant older sister that Rita had had four years before Kim arrived at her school. She knew that it was a lot to live up to, but she didn't expect Kim to be Cleo. Like with every other student Rita expected Kim to follow the rules and try her best, not sneak off to some cupboard with a boy. Normally, Rita would've just given Kim a detention, but it was the third time that she'd caught her this week. Something had to be done.

"Kim," Rita said, placing her hands on her desk, "When do you expect your parents to arrive."

Kim didn't even bother looking up from her phone. "They can't come. Mum's out of town and Dad's out at sea with Sam. Cleo's coming instead."

Rita sighed. As much as she liked the elder Sertori sister, Cleo had little hold over Kim, and wouldn't be able to do much about Kim's skipping classes.

"When do you expect her to get here?" Rita asked.

Kim shrugged. "She'll get here when she gets here."

Rita shook her head and watched the girl in front of her. Kim had a lot of things going for her. She was relatively smart and well spoken. She could really go places, but instead all that she did was make trouble for Rita.

Rita turned around as the door opened and omitted a tall young woman wearing black dress pants, a white blouse, and a pair of professional looking glasses. Rita almost didn't recognize her. The last time that she had seen Cleo Sertori, she had been an eighteen year old girl who was scared that she wasn't going to pass, now she was a professional woman who was studying dolphins at the Mako Wildlife Rehabilitation Facility.

"Sorry I'm late," Cleo said.

"It's not a problem," Rita said, rising from her chair to shake Cleo's hand. As she did so, she noticed a blue crystal necklace underneath Cleo's blouse. If she hadn't known better, she would've said that it was the exact same stone as that on her moon ring. "That's a very pretty necklace," she commented as she gestured for Cleo to take a seat.

"Thanks," Cleo said, unconsciously placing a hand on her throat, "A friend made it for me."

Rita nodded. "I asked you to come here because I'm worried about Kim. This is the third time this week that I've caught her ditching class with a boy."

Cleo looked at her sister, who was staring ahead with her arms stubbornly crossed. "Do you have something to say for yourself, Kim?"

Kim looked from Rita to Cleo then back at Rita. "It was Luke's idea."

Cleo sighed. Rita could tell that she was trying not to get mad at her sister.

"It might have been," Rita said, "but you didn't have to go along with it. And what about the other two boys, was it their ideas too?"

Kim didn't say anything. After a moment of studying her sister, Cleo turned to face Rita.

"I fully support whatever punishment you think is best, as will our dad, I'm sure," Cleo said.

"We'll see about that," Kim muttered.

Cleo ignored her sister. "And if you catch her sneaking away again, feel free to take her mobile."

"Cleo-" Kim started, but Cleo held up a hand and silenced her.

"And I will talk to Dad about this. You can't just ignore your studies."

Kim scoffed and returned to sulking.

"I'll be sure to," Rita said, watching the whole exchange, "Thank you for taking time out of your day to talk with me." Rita stood up as did the Sertori sisters. She shook hands with Cleo and opened the door for Kim to leave. "I would love to hear about your work some time. I've always loved dolphins."

"Me too," Cleo said, "I'd love to stay and talk about it, but I have a meeting to attend."

"Some other time, then."

"Yes," Cleo smiled, "But hopefully not anytime soon."

Rita watched as Cleo left, followed by her still sulking sister. She had always liked that girl. She reminded herself of a young her. She was smart, and clever. The only thing that she was missing was the tail. Rita smiled and unconsciously touched her moon ring. Cleo Sertori was a wonderful girl, it was a shame that her sister didn't turn out to be more like her.


End file.
